Wunderwaffe SA-7
The Wunderwaffe Schwere, Ausführung 7 (German: Wonder Weapon Heavy, Version 7), formerly known as the ZX-7, is the eleventh Wonder Weapon in appearance. It is first seen in Schule der Untoten and is seen in all of the maps that follow it. It, along with all other Wonder Weapons, are the center of the giant easter egg on End. Overview The Wunderwaffe SA-7 was a prototype built by Ludvig Maxis at Der Riese along with the Wunderwaffe DG-2, the teleporters and the Ray Gun. It is an improved version of the original Wunderwaffe Schwere Wonder Weapon and a part of Projekt Schwere. Maxis and Richtofen were competing against each other to see who could create the better Wonder Weapon. They were both tested with similar results. The thing that lead to the Wunderwaffe SA-7's downfall was its recoil which was extremely high. The Wunderwaffe SA-7 was said to have been "destroyed" after the competition, but was actual kept in a public school in Ho-Ho-Kus, New Jersey. The one he said was destroyed was infact the mock-up. The Wunderwaffe SA-7 has 4 charges on the side of the gun, similar to the Wunderwaffe DG-2 except in two rows (two on the top row, two on the bottom row) and with 20 spare charges having a maximum ammunition count of 24 charges. When fired, the Wunderwaffe SA-7 fires a lightning bolt (similar if not the same to the Wunderwaffe DG-2) except the bolts color is green, and instead of killing the zombies by shocking them, it links the zombies, then once linked completely obliterates them. The Wunderwaffe SA-7 is powered by Ununpentium or Element 115. It has the ability of killing 15 zombies at a time, however after being Pack-a-Punched, the Wunderwaffe SA-7 has the ability of killing 24 zombies (same as the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ). When used against Hellhounds abd Catbeasts, it doesn't link to other Hellhounds or Catbeasts, just destroys them on contact. Due to its massive recoil it is best to make sure you aim directly at a group of zombies and not the ground as the bolt will lose all of its energy, wasting a ton of potential power. It is recommended for the power to buy Speed Cola because of its long reload. It is suggested to also by PhD Flopper , although it has no splash damge, the explosion that is created after the zombies are linked can easily down the player. It costs 950 points when bought from the Mystery Box and 5500 points from buying it off the wall on End. Appearence The Wunderwaffe SA-7 does not look too different from the Wunderwaffe DG-2, the only major differences are where the ammo is place, where the power unit is placed and many specific features. The main way to distinguish the Wunderwaffe SA-7 from the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is the fact that the Wunderwaffe SA-7 has a double barrel, one above the other, which allows the current to connect so that it can destroy its target. Wunderwaffe SA-7B When the Wunderwaffe SA-7 is put in the Pack-a-Punch machine it becomes the Wunderwaffe SA-7B (or as the ZX-9000 in pre-Remember When... (Revamped) maps). Its electric current turns from green to a bright yellow and the effects on the zombies are more of the mix of it's own effects and the Thundergun's. Like the original Wunderwaffe SA-7 it links the zombies with its current, however then it shoots them up in the air, then obliterates them, raining zombie body parts across the map. In Zombies ''Remember When... The Wunderwaffe SA-7, then called the "ZX-7", makes its first appearance in the Remember When... storyline map, Schule der Untoten . It is available from the Mystery Box for 950 points. When obtained by Richtofen, he will comment on how this weapon was made by Dr. Maxis and that he had destroyed it. It has major parts in most of the major easter eggs in the storyline, the only ones it is not entirely featured in are The Power Within and Richtofen's Finest Hour. A Universe Splintered The "ZX-7" appears in the zombies map Nazizombiesplus.die, during the major easter egg Deckers.die. After getting DeadRaiser's acceptance, the group travels to Magma-Man's map, Lockdown, to search for his soul. While in the map, DeadRaiser will use the "ZX-7" and the Verdampfer Modell 1942 against the Wikia Zombies. 900bv initially disapproves of the weapon's use in the Wiki, but later accepts it. It can be seen in Fortune's End, initially only viewable behind the chain linked fence next to Dead Raiser, it can be obtained through the Mystery Box after the Zombies invade the Pawnshop. Appears in Remember When... *Schule der Untoten ''(First appearance, known as the "ZX-7") *Platzieren aus der Tot *Wahnsinnig der Kirche *Krankenhaus aus Verdammten *Geist Wohnhaus *Einen Langsamen Tod A Universe Splintered *Nazizombiesplus.die (During Deckers.die only, viewable) *Fortune's End Trivia *The reason for the name change was so that it tied in more to the original World at War Nazi Zombies maps than Black Ops or Black Ops II Zombies maps. Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Weapons Category:Remember When... Category:Wonder Weapons Category:DeadRaiser Category:DeadRaiser's Weapons Category:Non-Canon Wonder Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons